The Past and Present Collide
by Secret Painter
Summary: Alexandria left Tokyo for the United States, she's now back with her team of Digidestineds. This is the tale of the American Digidestineds and the history of two best friends separated and then reunited.
1. The Americans

**The Americans**

Purple eyes nervously scanned the horizon outside the airplane. She fidgeted in her seat. The plane would be landing soon and she was shaking with nerves and excited energy. How long has it been since she's been in Tokyo? Eight years? She wondered if her best friend would remember her, none-the-less recognize her. She was so nervous! She left home for a reason and she prayed she wouldn't run into her "father". She would never be able to forgive him for what he had done.

A boy with blonde curly hair turned his eyes from his laptop where Indiana Jones: The Last Crusade was playing. His bright blue eyes landed on the black haired girl by the window. She was fidgeting mercilessly and her amethyst eyes reflected worry. He nudged the Chicago native next to him and was met with a pair of questioning honey brown eyes. The blonde Florida native pointed towards the girl.

He heard a sigh escape the boy's lips as he looked back towards the blonde. "She's so nervous. Do you know what has her so antsy?"

"I'm not sure," was the reply, "but it has something to do with her past. I'm sure Jacen knows. Tell him to calm her."

"Sure." Sighing, the brunette turned to the sandy blonde haired boy on his left between him and the fidgeting teen. He tapped his neighbor's arm and was met with the boy's green eyes and a disgruntled "what?" The Chicagoan just nodded his head toward the boy's other neighbor.

The blonde quickly whipped his head around to the young teen by the window. Sighing he put his hand over hers, efficiently catching the girl's attention and her glittering purple eyes with his green ones. "Alex, it's going to be okay. We're a team; we'll be there for you. Besides, Mimi's picking us up and you don't want to give her another reason to freak out. So, no worries mate." He ended with a smile and a squeeze to her hand before letting go.

Alex looked over at her team and was met with three different colored eyes that shined with concern. "Thanks guys. I'm just a little nervous. You know how I don't like to fly." She gave a weak smile.

They all nodded and went back to their previous entertainment. She knew that they didn't believe her fully, but they wouldn't push her. Alex turned her eyes back to the window and started thinking about her "team". The thought made her smile. She was a part of the Digidestined team in America. Each one of them was from a different part of America.

Mykal, the blonde curly haired boy with the aquamarine eyes, was from Florida. His father has been in a handful of movies and owns his own plane, which he flies. His mother owns a well known boutique in Miami. He's a pretty smart boy and has gotten them out of some sticky situations. His good looks definitely catch the attention of the ladies, but then again, so does each of the sixteen year old boys on her team. Mykal has, as Mimi calls them, the "crests" of courage and hope; perfectly suited to his personality as the leader of their group. Mykal's not one for sports, he's more of an artsy person. He's a lot like his dad in the sense that he's been in a lot of plays and likes to act. That's actually how he first met their friend Mimi. She moved from Tokyo to New York City. The two met at one of the plays on Broadway. Their seats were next to each other.

Now, Samual, or Sam, he loves sports. Football, baseball, soccer, you name it, you got it. But he's more of the normal sports. His goal is to play on a professional soccer team. Sam's a native of Chicago, with brown hair and brown eyes that are always hiding mischief in their depths. Sam's dad owns one of those well known hotels up in Chi-town. He's definitely told them the name before; Alex just can't seem to remember. His mother's a lawyer up there too. Now you'd think that with as much of a jock as you can get with Sam he'd have no brains. But then, you'd be wrong. He's a total computer nerd. Mimi's compared him to her friend "Izzy" before. According to her he's a natural with technology. They also both have the "crest" of knowledge. But Sam also has sincerity, which is the "crest" that Mimi has. Sam met Mimi when she was visiting Chicago. She was staying at his dad's hotel. She had heard about Sam from Mykal and when she checked in with her family Sam was helping out behind the main counter before he went out with his friends that night.

Then there's Jacen. He's originally from the States, but lived in Australia until he was eight. He now lives in Los Angeles, California. But some things, more like most things, that he says still have an Aussie accent to them. He's got sandy blonde hair and gorgeous emerald green eyes. Where Sam's interest lies in normal sports, Jacen loves extreme sports. He's a stereotypical surfer boy. But he also loves Motocross, and he likes to go scuba diving. Both of his parents are doctors, but his mother is a surgeon; nasty stuff in Alex's opinion. Jacen's "crests" are the ones of reliability and love. Now, how he met Mimi? She can't really recall all the details that Jacen used, all that she remembers of the conversation is that they met in Hawaii during a summer break a few years back. It was around the time with the whole Diaboromon.

Now as for herself, well, for starters her full name is Alexandria. But no one ever uses her full name. It's usually Alex, or Andy; sometimes even Allie or AJ, but never Alexandria. She was born in the States, but her mother died and her "father" moved to Tokyo with her. So Alex spent her first eight years in Tokyo until her neighbor/best friend helped her escape. She now lives with her aunt and uncle in Louisville, Kentucky. Her aunt is a nurse and her uncle trains horses at Churchill Downs. Alex is into both sports and the arts. She plays the drums for her band, sometimes even the electric guitar, and sings. Her band is becoming pretty big. They have a record deal on the way. She also dances, ice skates, and gymnastics. Alex's "crests" are of friendship and light. She was there for the digimon appearance in Highton View Terrace. She left a few weeks after that. Now, how she met Mimi? Well, that's kind of funny. Her and her band, "Saturn Rain" were in New York City for a gig. She was out shopping down town and she ran into the strawberry blonde at a store. Alex doesn't really remember Mimi to well from when they were younger; she's blocked most of those memories out. But they were apparently in the same class.

But Mimi didn't stop her because of that. Mimi stopped her because she looked like an older version of a girl in one of Mimi's friend's pictures. Mimi asked her if she had lived in Tokyo, she had replied with yes, she did; and so they played around with those details until finally Mimi asked Alex if she knew a "Yamato Ishida".

Alex had been frozen to her place and her mouth had gone dry. The only thing she was able to squeak out was "Matt?"


	2. Landing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Digimon: Digital Monsters. This is a story that incorporates these characters without the permission of the author. This was not written for profit but for entertainment. Three of the characters are of my own creation. I have personalized one of the characters from the Adventure 02 series, but he is not mine.

**Landing**

She had been so shocked to hear that name. Yamato Ishida, better known as Matt to her, was her best friend and next door neighbor when she lived in Tokyo. It was a shock to her system to hear that name from her past. Matt. Oh, she couldn't wait to see him again! But what if he didn't remember her? How much have they grown apart? It was so hard to leave him back then. But she couldn't stay. He knew that too. He even helped her out. But we won't go into that detail right now.

Mimi had thought it would be a fantastic late Christmas present for Matt if he got to see his old friend again. According to Mimi he has pictures of them together as kids all over his room. He's now in a band, which seems to be getting pretty popular, "The Teenage Wolves". He's the lead singer and plays the bass. It makes her laugh when she thinks about it. They both loved music growing up. She gave him a harmonica for his eighth birthday. She remembers telling him that he had to start somewhere.

It seems that he's also a total heart throb. Mimi told her that his younger brother is heading the same way in the looks department. Little Takeru, or T.K. is twelve now! Geesh, it's been so long! Apparently T.K. was part of the original Japan Digi-destined, and is now in the second group, as is Tai's sister Kari. Frowning, Alex couldn't recall ever knowing a Tai or Kari. But it seems that T.K. and Kari are a very cute couple "only if they'd realize it", as Mimi put it. It seems that the new leader is head over heels for Kari.

"We will now begin our descent. Please stow all tray tables. Put seats up in their upright positions, and turn off all electronics. The time is currently 8:15 a.m."

_'Well, here we go'_ thinks Alex with a sigh. Suddenly a hand covers hers and she looks over at Jacen. He's been her best friend ever since their first adventure as a team into the Digital World.

"You ready? We're doing this together." Jacen's calming voice soothes. His accent is absolutely gorgeous, she coulldn't help but notice.

The other two nod. "You're not alone now, Alex." Mykal stated with support in his eyes.

"We're here for you; through thick and thin." Sam said with a smile.

Alex smiles back, "Thanks guys". She gives Jacen's hand a squeeze but doesn't let go. "Landing's the worst part." She stated with a shudder.

"Yeah, but if something goes wrong Mimi's going to attack someone. She's had this planned for almost a year now!" Sam laughed.

Jacen turned to Mykal "You've met some of her friends right Myk?"

"Yeah, I met the new team. Yolei's nice, very forward though. Cody's a quiet kid. Now Davis, he's a loudmouth; maybe borderline obnoxious." He stated with a smile.

"You better not be comparing me to him," Alex threatened lightly.

"Or me" Sam shook his fist at Mykal.

"No, no. He just makes me smile because he's so silly. You'll see what I mean when you meet him. He's very strong-willed. Oh, then there's thoughtful Kari, and T.K. Not much to say about T.K., he's very bright though."

Alex let out a sigh. "I don't know how I'm gonna do this guys. Mimi seems to think it's the greatest idea since the shopping mall. But I really don't know what to expect, or what to do."

"Then don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure, Matt right? I'm pretty sure Matt's going to be too shocked to begin with as soon as he realizes who you are." Sam said with a pondering look. "Though, I will admit, I can't wait to see his face! Ha! It'll be priceless!" He laughed.

Mykal and Jacen each gave a small laugh while Alex just smiled.

"Thank you for flying Air Tokyo."

"Great, customs and then Mimi and then we go to the reunion!" Sam laughed.

●

A pink haired teen paced back and forth in a pair of acid-washed jeans and a pink sweater with a pair of tennis shoes. Her pink hat, coat and white gloves and scarf lay on the chair with her pink purse. Sitting next to her stuff was a navy haired boy with glasses. He's been patiently watching the girl march back and forth in front of him for the past few minutes now.

"Mimi, would you calm down? I don't think they'll have a problem through customs. You said one of them has dual citizenship here, right?" The young man told the frantic girl.

"Oh, Joe, yes, Alex does have dual citizenship. I'm just so excited about seeing them. Thank you for coming; and for keeping this a secret. I can't wait to see everyone's faces later when we get together!" Mimi laughed, "Especially Matt's, and maybe T.K.'s."

Joe just watched the girl plop down in the seat opposite her stuff. "So these are the Digi-destined of America?" He prompted, "How do you know them, and why Matt in particular? I mean, really, this is kind of a strange present for everyone." He questioned the young beauty.

"Well, I met them all separately. I first met Jacen in Hawaii during that whole Diaboromon fiasco. But he's from California. Oh! But he's got an amazing Australian accent because he spent his childhood there. But I didn't know he was a Digi-destined until I met Mykal. But in retrospect, he did talk about Sam, Mykal, and Alex a lot. I'm pretty sure Jacen and Alex are best friends. I kept in touch with him after Hawaii.

"Anyways, Mykal, I met at Wicked in New York. He sat next to me. He was the one I brought to the Digital World to meet the new kids. Yolei was pretty taken with him. But he was the one that told me about his team and teammates. So when I visited Chicago I made my Dad go to the hotel that Sam's father owns. So I met Sam.

Then Alex, I bumped into in New York one weekend while I was shopping. We got along great. They're all really great kids."

"Mimi, you get along well with everyone," Joe laughed.

She just smiled at him. "But the reason I'm most excited to see Matt's face is because when Alex lived here they were best friends. Oh, I can't wait!"

With that she looked up and smiled. With a pounce she yelled. "Joe, they're here!" and started jumping up and down waving.

Joe looked over and saw three guys and a girl. _'I guess one of them was a girl.'_

There was a curly blonde haired boy with light blue eyes, a boy with reddish-brown hair and light brown eyes. He was fairly dark, as was the other young man. He had sandy blonde hair and deep green eyes. All of them were pretty good looking. Joe had to admit that they were eye catchers.

But the girl; she was stunning. Joe didn't think that his Mimi could compete. She stood there with coal black hair that went a little past her shoulders and shimmered in the morning sun. And her eyes…They were purple! A deep purple, and her smile lit up her whole face.

The group lugged their stuff over and traded hugs with Mimi. She then introduced each one to Joe.

The blue-eyed boy was Mykal from Florida, then the brunette, Sam, from Chicago. Jacen was the green-eyed youth with the Australian accent from California. And Alex was the girl from Kentucky who used to live in Highton View Terrace.

"Now with that done; let's get you settled with a quick nap, and then the reunion!" Mimi laughed.


	3. Preparations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Digimon: Digital Monsters. The characters that seem unfamiliar are the only ones of my creation.

**Preparations**

Alex sat on the edge of Jacen's bed as he rummaged through his stuff looking for a decent outfit for the introductions and Alex's reunion; thinking of the soon to be meeting made Alex roll her eyes. Mimi was so excited that she couldn't' stop talking. Joe had to practically drag her down the stairs so that the four guests could collapse for a few hours. Joe was a pretty cool kid. Studying to be a doctor and according to Mimi, the reliable one. If Alex had to guess she's say that there might be a little chemistry between the two friends. But since she didn't know Joe that well it was hard to tell.

Alex glanced at the clock 3:30 pm. She had woken up at 2:45pm, taken a shower and had gotten ready for the disaster that was to ensue. She had blown her hair dry to kill time, done her normal side part and side swept bangs. She put on a light touch of makeup, because otherwise Mimi would throw a fit and she would have ended up with a mask of makeup. She decided to be simple with her favorite pair of jeans, a long-sleeved blue shirt and a white vest, with of course, tennis shoes. She had gone around and woke up Mykal and Sam so that they could shower and dress. She had walked into Jacen's room to see him looking through his things.

So now here she was watching him, in his dark wash jeans, looking for the "perfect" shirt. Guys sure could be girly at times. Alex thought as she plopped backwards onto his bed.

Jacen looked at his best friend through the mirror. "Nervous?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes! I don't know what I'm gonna do. Why did I let you guys and Mimi tlak me into this?! This is a terrible idea!"

"You let us because you wanted to see your friend again." He commented casually as he pulled another shirt out.

"Yes, I know. But I left for a reason! I had no plans to ever return. I really don't want to be here. I want to see Matt, and then go home."

Since they have known each other for a while, Jacen was able to detect a hint of fear and despair in her voice.

"This has more to do than with just Matt, doesn't it?" he asked as he turned towards the bed with a shirt in hand.

She didn't answer at first, she just laid there looking at the ceiling. With a tired sigh she responded with a "yes".

Jacen just watched her, wishing that he knew the full story of why she ran from her father. He couldn't tell if this reunion with Matt was going to be a good thing or a bad thing. Turning back to his bag he told her "Don't worry, none of us will leave you. If you even think you see your father, tell us. We'll leave the area with you and won't tell you you're paranoid. We are here for you, and so is this Matt bloke."

Alex smiled at Jacen's Australian terms. "Thanks, mate. It means a lot to me."

Jacen gave her a toothy grin in the mirror. "No worries." was his response as he threw on a brown polo shirt.

At that point Sam walked in singing "No worries! Be happy! You sad, you call me…" He sat next to Alex on the bed mimicking the song, causing Alex and Jacen to laugh.

"Well, if we're going to sing…" Alex hinted sitting up, "It's now, or never…It's now or never." And she broke into song with Hope 7's "Top of the World" dancing around Jacen's room as Sam cheered. Jacen just rolled his eyes as he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Mykal ended up walking into this scene and Alex grabbed his hand and twirled him around as she sang the refrain "To the top of the world, I won't slide to the bottom again…" Mykal laughed and joined in dancing. They heard Jacen yell, with toothpaste in his mouth, something along the lines of "You all are ridiculous!" They just started laughing.

Mimi and Joe walked into the room around fifteen minutes later to find Sam, Alex, and Mykal sitting cross-legged on the bed while Jacen leaned against one of the walls facing the bed. "Sing another one! Mimi wants to dance!" was what greeted their ears as they walked in. Mykal and Jacen laughed at Sam as Alex thought of a song.

With a "Ha!" Alex leaped off the bed and grabbed Mimi's hand as she started singing "4ever" by the Veronicas. The other three Americans laughed. Sam then jumped up and started dancing with Alex as she sang.

Mimi sat on the bed as she got her bearings back. She turned to Mykal, "I think she's not as nervous anymore." Mykal gave a quizzical smile but then turned to Jacen.

Jacen sat there watching Alex and Sam as Mykal, Mimi, and Joe looked at him for an answer. "It's not really that she's gotten over her nerves. I don't think she's all that nervous about seeing Matt. It's more of she's nervous to be in Tokyo, none-the-less this country. I don't think she'll be able to fully relax until she's back in the States. There she thinks she's safe from her past. But…She's not." With that he turned to Mykal. "Before we left, Alex's aunt told me that her father might be on her trail. She doesn't know how close. So we need to watch out for her, guys."

Mykal's face paled as he nodded. Then swallowed and replied with a "Sure".

Mimi and Joe just sat there out of the conversation. But they were brought back by Sam's questioning on when they should start going.

"Oh, right now! Come on guys! Everyone's already there." Was Mimi's rushed reply.


End file.
